Finder's Keepers
Finder's Keepers is the eighth episode of the fourth season of ABC's The McCarvilles. It originally aired on November 18, 2019. It is also the eightieth episode in the series. Premise Ann is appalled when a lady at the grocery store steals from her, leading to a completely ridiculous quest to get back at her. Meanwhile, Hunter decides to reveal his relationship to Ann, however he learns Michael might have beaten him to it. Plot Plot A Ann arrives at the grocery store and, after picking out her groceries, heads to the counter. However, on the way out of the store, she drops a $20 bill. A lady near her picks it up, but instead of giving it to her, tells her "finder's keepers", and leaves the store with her groceries and $20. Ann is shocked at what the lady has done and begins to unload her groceries when she sees the same lady leave her cart of groceries after forgetting something in the store. Ann quickly takes the groceries and unloads them into her own car and drives away with them. The lady, having seen Ann with her groceries and driving away, gets in her car and pulls up next to Ann on the freeway. Ann almost crashes her car before the two ladies settle it by parking at a nearby fast food restuarant and giving each other back what is their's. Plot B Hunter and Julianne exit a theater, having just seen Frozen 2. Julianne reveals that she wants to be able to get to know his family better, but Hunter does not want his mom to find out. Julianne finally decides that if he does not tell his mom about their relationship, she doesn't want to be in a relationship with him. Hunter agrees to tell his mom. However, at home, Hunter tells Michael that he plans on telling Ann about his relationship, but Michael, thinking he means Bonnie, tells Hunter she already knows. Hunter panics and realizes Ann will be mad it did not come from him and leaves the house, confusing Michael. Hunter quickly stops by Bonnie's, where she tells him she knows. Hunter connects the dots and realizes Michael meant Bonnie and he finally relaxes, though he realizes he still must tell Ann. Subplot A Austin, Colton, Audrey, and Isabella are over at Bonnie and Dan's to help with making Thanksgiving dinner, which is the next day. However, Audrey accidentally mentions a "boyfriend", making everybody stop what they are doing to ask her questions. Colton realizes it is Mason, angering Audrey. Bonnie decides to invite him for the dinner, but Audrey makes them promise not to tell her parents. Cast Main Cast *Cheyenne Jackson as Michael McCarville *Audrey Marie Anderson as Ann McCarville *Christian Traeumer as Hunter McCarville *Mason McKenzie as Colton McCarville *Kyle Meagher as Austin McCarville *Zoe Blakely as Isabella McCarville *Chiara D'Ambrosio as Audrey Selph *Juliet Stevenson as Bonnie Scholz *Colm Meaney as Dan Scholz Guest Cast *Ariel Winter as Julianne Luka *Kristin Davis as Colleen Patricks